


An Emergency

by MintStory



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, True Love's Kiss, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintStory/pseuds/MintStory
Summary: A short little writing that takes place on the Shujin rooftop.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist/Okumura Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	An Emergency

After particularly long days at school, Haru enjoyed the comfort she found in taking to the school’s rooftop to tend to the small garden she maintained up there. It was always a wonderful place to let the mind at ease. Haru would commonly start her sessions on the roof by kneeling close to the planters, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, exhaling out every worry she had, and then lovingly laying eyes upon her vegetation children.

Her plan for this day was no different. It had been an interminable day, and even if there was no garden on the rooftop, she would have found some other way of relieving her mind after having to endure the latest wave of student ignorance.

The public awareness—or the lack thereof, had come to bother Haru before. Specifically, she had run into such frustration in the business world a few times. Be it businessmen with opinions they must have only thought about once or the public’s overreaction to a change to the chain’s menu. On a smaller scale too, she disliked the clueless gossiping that students with seemingly nothing better to do used their free time with. It broke her heart each time she had to hear “Kamoshida’s girl” get called a slut last spring—and that was even before she got to know who she was.

Today seemed to be the accumulation of those frustrations.

It seemed that everyone—students, teachers, the media, strangers on the subway even, had placed the entirety of their trust in Masayoshi Shido, the “charismatic,” gifted, and silver-tongued politician. This man, all because of his entitlement to the highest seat in the land, had caused endless grief to her and everyone she cared for in her life. The political powerhouse who supported a man that abused the best artist she knew, who ordered the assassination of her favorite geek’s mother, who protected the same mafia that kidnapped the smartest girl she knew, who had a child in a faithless relationship and made him carry out his wishes to the death.

Worse, he provided the allure of the political world to her father after deciding he made a good pawn. Then once her father’s life became an obstacle to his success, he killed him off theatrically and never looked back.

Worse yet, he is the reason for her lover’s tarnished name. Shido had the sweetest boy she ever knew arrested for trying to stop his drunken sexual advances and sentenced to probation far away from his home. And in some odd twist of fate, after everything her darling had to go through to get back on his feet, Shido arranged for Akira’s capture and murder as soon as he became the easiest political advancement without thinking about it twice. Fortunately for her, the Phantom Thieves, and the whole country, Shido missed the last shot he would ever get.

So hearing many conversations around her today praising that evil man for his sense of justice, how much he cared for the country, his charisma, or whatever other thing he could fake frustrated her nearly to hatred. Each time it seemed she had heard enough, a new approval would ring out.

 _That’s it._ She murmured in her head, devising a way of releasing her anger. _If we aren’t going to Mementos today, I’m going home and chopping some wood._

She hears the metallic creek of the heavy steel door to the roof as it swings open to reveal her beau—head concealed by a hoodie to prevent one of Shido’s cronies from recognizing him. A small smile forms on her lips, spurred by the boy she loves, but halted from being anything more than small by that deplorable bald-headed man.

“Hi, Haru.” He greets with his usual soft smile and soothing gaze.

“Mmhmm,” She replies simply, mind too busy bustling about to give a proper greeting. “What brings you to this rooftop, Akira-kun?”

“I came to see you.”

She frowns a little at the response. As much as she loves to spend time with him, she would feel bad making him deal with her current mood. “…I was thinking of going home for today after checking on my plants.”

Here she is stirring over the criminal who made her boyfriend a de jure criminal, and the emotion it conjures is keeping her from going out with her boyfriend. Perfect.

“Feel free to contact me in case of emergency though. I’ll gladly come.” She makes sure to assure him that, however.

“Oh, well in that case, there’s an emergency.”

Her worry flares up as her eyes go wide. She places her hands on his shoulders to ground herself and asks a frantic question.

“Oh! Wwwhat is it?!” 

His hands, too, reach her shoulders as Akira lowers his head down a bit and pulls her into a gentle kiss. She made a little squeaking noise and let go of his shoulders at the initial meeting of their lips in surprise. There is something precious about what his lips convey to her. Every encounter is so sweet and caring and it fills her heart with joy she once never knew. The worry and shock from before fade as she swings her arms around him to kiss him back, losing herself in their mutual passion for one another.

He is the first to pull back, and tenderly gazes into her eyes to make her melt and feel the same butterflies from when she was crushing on him all over again.

“The emergency was ‘I love you.’”

“Hehe…I love you too, Akira-kun.” She responded, infused with a furious blush and an affectionate gaze.

They intend to snugly hold and keep their eyes on each other a little longer, but are interrupted in the act by their mutual cat-but-really-probably-not-a-cat friend emerging from Akira’s satchel and complaining, “Oh, get a room already, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please let me know of any spelling/grammar errors if you happen upon them.
> 
> I've been sitting on a bunch of shorts like this, and I figured I'd at least release one of them.


End file.
